valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Avan Hardins
Also see other appearances: Avan Hardins (VC3) was the protagonist of Valkyria Chronicles 2 and chair of Class G. Avan was the only character in the game who could act as any class, making him the most tactically flexible unit in Class G. Avan could also issue orders if deployed. Finally, Avan could not be hospitalized - if forced to withdraw, Avan would immediately return after battle. He is voiced by Hiroyuki Yoshino in the Japanese version and Jason Spisak in the English version. Profile Valkyria Chronicles 2 = Born and raised in the southern Gallian town of Mellvere, Avan lost his father at a young age. His brother Leon Hardins assumed the role of a father and Avan greatly admired his brother. Leon went on to serve in the militia during the Imperial invasion of 1935 and enrolled in the Lanseal Military Academy after the war's end. The last letter Avan received from his brother made mention of a classified mention that would help ensure Gallia's future. However, rebellion broke out in Gallia and Avan was soon informed by Hubert Brixham, an instructor at Lanseal, that Leon had been declared killed in action. Avan refused to believe this and demanded to know the details of Leon's mission, but Hubert was unable to reveal any further information. Undeterred, Avan enrolled at Lanseal himself in the hopes of following in his brother's footsteps and to discover the truth. At the entrance exam, Avan made the acquaintance of Cosette Coalhearth, an aspiring doctor, and Zeri, a Darcsen. The three were placed in the same unit for the examination and a rivalry quickly developed between Avan and Zeri. Avan's placement tests revealed he would have been adept in any of the traditional combat roles and he was given the option of switching as the situation required. They also placed him in Class G, regarded by the rest of the student body as a group of misfits and slackers. Cosette and Zeri joined him and it was not long before they were confronted by Juliana Everhart, chair of Class A. Juliana wasted little time belittling the new cadets and while surprised at Avan's relation to Leon, remained unimpressed. During the arguing, Avan found himself appointed Class G's chair by Cosette. As no other student wished to take on the responsibilities, Avan had little choice but to accept. Despite the class' initial ambivalence, Avan proved himself a capable leader both on Lanseal's skirmish grounds and on the field of battle. Upon learning about Lanseal's Laevatein Cup competition, Avan announced his intention to lead Class G to victory. This was met by disbelief from Class G's students and outright disdain by Juliana, but Avan proved his determination by leading Class G to victory in the qualifying round. Avan's achievements as a commander were in stark contrast to his academic abilities, and more often than not he failed the various tests. Avan continued to dig for information about Leon's mission, but the headmaster Laurence Kluivert remained tight lipped. Stonewalled, Avan could do little besides continuing his school life. One day while checking out the campus store with Cosette and Zeri, the trio met Welkin Gunther and Alicia Melchiott, the two heroes widely regarded as responsible for the Empire's defeat in the last war. While Cosette and Zeri were surprised at the two's presence, Avan was more interested in the bread Alicia had for sale, demonstrating his rather unique sense of priorities. From then on, Avan would drop in from time to time to buy Alicia's bread and also learn from the two war veterans. These lessons would prove invaluable on the many missions Class G was assigned. Avan and the rest of Class G were soon entrusted with an important mission, escorting an unknown VIP through the Leanbluff Forest. This battle marked the class' first encounter with the Artificial Valkyria Corps employed by the Gallian Revolutionary Army. While the class was able to make some headway through the forest, it was only the intervention of the Valkyria Aliasse that saved them. Once clear, Avan and the others were shocked to find that the VIP they were responsible for was Archduchess Cordelia herself. For their efforts, Class G was collectively awarded the Gallian Medal of Honor. As the months passed Avan grew closer with the rest of the class, learning more about each of them and gaining their trust and respect. Some situations took awkward turns, such as when Avan discovered that Alexis Hilden was actually a woman by accidentally touching her chest. Others situations more often than not left him speechless, like that of the Martin siblings. However, Avan's honesty and determination won over nearly everyone, even if the female members of the class found his lack of tact a bit wanting. Avan also regained an old friend in Jarde, a pet bird he had raised back in Mellvere. Jarde soon assumed the role of Class G's unofficial mascot, getting both himself and Avan in trouble on occasion but ultimately being of great help. Two fellow cadets that became especially close to Avan were Zeri and Cosette. Since their first meeting at the entrance exams, the trio had become the heart of Class G. As the continued civil war took an ever high toll on the Darcsens and other civilians, Avan soon learned of the burdens his friends carried. Avan also encountered Aliasse, the Vakryria that had saved his team during the Leanbluff mission. He attempted to approach the girl and was initially greeted with bites and kicks. Aliasse however soon took an interest in the young man and began to interact more and more with other students, though Avan remained her favorite target for her antics. Events at Lanseal were looking up for Avan and Class G however, as they successfully passed the Laevatein semifinals. This set them on a collision with Juliana and Class A, but neither side would have wanted it any other way. Avan also improved academically under Zeri's sometimes reluctant tutoring, though the latter was not above making wisecracks at Avan's expense. However, news from the front quickly soured the mood. Yuell, Cosette's hometown, was under threat of rebel attack. As the city was outside of Lanseal's jurisdiction, Class G could not deploy to aide in the city's defense. Avan was undeterred however and made known his intent to go anyway. Zeri was unconvinced and reprimanded Avan for his rashness, which only enraged the latter. Unable to convince the others to join him, Avan took Cosette with him and the two arrived to find Yuell devastated from the fighting. Confronted by a repetition of what happened during the last war, Cosette began losing her composure. Not long after, the rest of Class G soon arrived, Zeri having convinced the headmaster to authorize their deployment. Through their efforts, rebel forces led by Audrey Gassenarl were forced to retreat and the city was saved. However, the fighting had left many civilians injured and needing medical attention. It was then that Cosette revealed that she was colorblind and deathly afraid of blood, having been traumatized by the death of her parents before her eyes during the last war. Avan however believed in Cosette and shot himself to force Cosette to overcome her fears. While this succeeded in shocking Cosette to action, Avan quickly lost consciousness due to the loss of blood. He awoke some time later in Lanseal's infirmary with Cosette by his side. While appreciating what Avan was trying to do, Cosette was enraged that he had taken such a risk and made it clear she would never forgive him if he attempted something so rash again. After his recovery, Avan faced an inquiry regarding his actions at Yuell. While the rest of Class G had been following orders when they deployed, Avan had not. Ultimately, the inquiry board was swayed by the pleas of Class G and its instructor Hubert Brixham and sentenced Avan to a few days of solitary confinement instead of court-martialing him. Despite the lenient sentence, Avan quickly grew board and the punishment was in many ways fitting for someone as active as him. On the last day, Avan was paid a visit by Cosette and the two struck up a conversation. Cosette asked to hear more about Avan's past, hinting at an interest in the young man, though this was lost upon him. The next day, Avan rejoined his class and resumed his life as a Lanseal student. Avan's attention was soon focused on the upcoming Laevatein Cup finals. Despite Juliana's self-assurance, Class G ultimately emerged victorious. The day marked not just triumph for the class, but also a thawing of relations with Juliana herself. However, this newborn rapport was short-lived as a massive GRA assault struck Lanseal the following month. Led by Dirk Gassenarl once more, the rebels destroyed much of the academy in their search for the Artificial Valkyria research being conducted at Lanseal. Aliasse and Clementia Förster, the researcher responsible for much of the work, remained undetected, but the rebels seized all of Clementia's notes from her lab. Juliana also emerged as an Artificial Valkyria, having undergone the procedure to save her friends and classmates. Despite defeating several V2's, Juliana was mortally wounded engaging Dirk, but did succeed in destroying part of the V0 armor. To Avan's disbelief, the man wearing the V0 system was none other than Leon. Despite Avan's pleas, Leon did not recognize him and withdrew with the rebels, leaving his brother and the rest of Lanseal reeling from the destruction. Having lost so many friends and discovering his brother alive and fighting for the rebels, Avan forced his way into Clementia's lab to find Hubert confronting the headmaster. Laurence admitted everything but insisted it was for the future of Gallia. Unwilling to see the rebels turn his efforts against his homeland, Laurence forced Avan and Hubert out of the room before shooting himself. With the chain of command broken and the academy itself devastated, Lanseal was powerless to stop the rebels from advancing north and seizing Randgriz. Following the battle, Clementia decided to withdraw from Lanseal after the death of her patron. She attempted to force Aliasse to come with her, but the young Valkyria had grown increasingly attached to Avan and Cosette and refused. Clementia lost her patience and drew a gun on Aliasse to force the issue, but Avan responded in kind and dared the scientist to pull the trigger. Defeated, Clementia left, disregarding Aliasse's pleas. Despite the pain of recent losses, Avan remained determined to stop the rebels and save his brother. The surviving students reorganized and combined classes that had suffered heavy losses, though Class G was fortunate to have suffered no fatalities from the attack and even gained a new member through Aliasse. As such, Class G spearheaded many of the operations in the coming months including disruption rebel supply lines at Roendahl Canyon and protecting Darcsen settlements around the Doerfein mines. It was also at Doerfein that Avan and his classmates helped Cosette overcome the trauma she had suffered all those years ago, when they placed their faith in her to disarm explosives threatening to collapse the mines despite her colorblindness. A revived Cosette embraced Avan, much to the latter's surprise. During this time Avan also made good on a promise originally made by his brother Leon. During Leon's time as a student, a Lanseal patrol he had been part of was nearly wiped out by a mysterious Ghost Tank. The tank pilot for the patrol was a good friend of Lavinia Lane, the current mechanic and pilot for Class G's vehicles. Leon had promised that once Lavinia had built a tank powerful enough to defeat the Ghost Tank, the two would go together to avenge their comrades. Leon's disappearance prevented him from fulfilling the promise and Lavinia was left dejected. Upon learning of this, Avan volunteered Class G to hunt down the tank and the cadets soon got their chance when another Lanseal patrol was similarly ambushed. Class G was ultimately successful, allowing Lavinia to lay her sorrows to rest. Class G's actions against the rebels did not go unrewarded, as their efforts caused significant disruptions to rebel lines and helped turn the tide north. With their forces exhausted, the rebels were forced to retreat from Randgriz to the port city of Anthold. Baldren Gassenarl intended to escape to Federation territory, taking with him the Artificial Valkyria research and hopefully returning one day to continue the fight. Lanseal forces however discovered this plan and Avan dispatched his pet Jarde with a message to Randgriz to warn the government. In the meantime, they sought to stall to allow the regular forces time to reach the city. Avan devised a plan to destroy the aqueduct supplying Anthold with fresh water while distracting the GRA forces with a frontal assault. While Avan originally intended to plant the charges himself, Zeri intervened and insisted that as the commander of Lanseal's forces, Avan should remain with the others. Avan could not disagree with his friend's logic, but made him promise to return safely by breaking the Laevatein Cup medallion in half and giving one piece to Zeri. Despite the heavy losses suffered by Lanseal forces, Avan's plan was a success and rebel defenses were flooded, opening the way into the city. Zeri also survived his mission and reunited the medallion, insisting he would see this through to the end. Upon reaching the harbor, Class G found themselves facing the surviving rebel V2's along with Leon in his V0 armor. It was then that Aliasse entered the battle using her Valkyrian powers, easily defeating the V2's and ultimately overwhelming Leon and mortally wounding him. The shock helped Leon regain his senses, giving Avan a chance to finally reunite with his brother. Ashamed of his actions, Leon plead with Avan to forget about him, but Avan showed that he had grown into his own and promised that he would see to Gallia's future. Taken aback, Leon was nevertheless proud of how much his brother had grown and died content. With this final obstacle overcome, Avan led Class G to board the battleship Dandarius and succeeded in disabling its main gun. Their success was just in time as the Gallian navy arrived under the command of Archduchess Cordelia herself. The Gallian warships began bombarding the Dandarius even as Class G was confronted by Baldren Gassenarl, wielding an Artificial Valkyria system incorporating all of the work the GRA had stolen from Lanseal. Despite his newfound power, Class G was able to defeat Baldren by first destroying the power system on his back and then fatally wounding him. As he died, Baldren lamented that he did not have the strength to protect Gallia. Avan however insisted that they had all the strength they needed and promised to watch over their homeland. Impressed but unconvinced, Baldren fell as the Dandarius began to sink. Class G successfully evacuated to the Gallian warships and concluded their final operation together. The surviving student body including Class G received their diplomas and went their separate ways. Instead of joining the military, Avan spent his time traveling the country helping those in need, though he would often meet up with Cosette and Zeri to share a meal together. Freshmen Cadet Guide As an active leader of Class G, taking the role of a Scout should come natural to him, but he is capable of so much more with his raw talent. By offering him training in various disciplines, we should be able to diversify his potential in a meaningful way. If he can keep himself alive and mature as a leader, he is destined to become one of the best soldiers who has come out of Class G. |-|Expanded Biography (VC3) = Avan grew up in Mellvere, a town in southern Gallia. He is full of life, and manages not to be held back by little things like common sense. When he gets worked up about something, Avan tends to charge forward without stopping to consider the consequences of his actions. Avan's father passed away from illness when he was still a little boy, so Avan's older brother Leon served as his central father figure instead. For as long as he can remember, Avan has admired and respected Leon, who stepped up to serve their hometown as the leader of the town guard. As soon as he was old enough, Avan joined the town guard himself and once repelled an imperial attack with the help of a group of people known only as "Nameless". After the Gallian Campaign, Avan was still living in Mellvere when he received a letter informing him that his brother had died while attending Lanseal Royal Military Academy. Refusing to believe such a thing, Avan immediately enrolled at Lanseal himself in order to find out exactly what happened to his brother. Stats Scout= Max Stats |} |-| Shocktrooper= Max Stats |} |-| Lancer= Max Stats |} |-| Engineer= Max Stats |} |-| Armored Tech= Max Stats |} Personal Potentials Default= *'Hot-Blooded' - A burning passion fills their heart, raising their defense. *'Unprecedented' - Unexpected developments present a new way forward, raising attack power against infantry targets. *'Brother's Words' - Keeps their brother's words locked away in their heart, raising various abilities. |-| After Laevatein Finals Mission= *'Hot-Blooded' - A burning passion fills their heart, raising their defense. *'Unprecedented' - Unexpected developments present a new way forward, raising attack power against infantry targets. *'Brother's Words' - Keeps their brother's words locked away in their heart, raising various abilities. *'Charisma' - Leadership qualities raise firing accuracy. |-| After Battle of Anthold Harbor Mission= *'Hot-Blooded' - A burning passion fills their heart, raising their defense. *'Unprecedented' - Unexpected developments present a new way forward, raising attack power against infantry targets. *'Left the Nest' - Now pursuing new paths, having outgrown the goal of surpassing an older brother, raising all abilities. *'Charisma' - Leadership qualities raise firing accuracy. Battle Potentials Scout= |-| Shocktrooper= |-| Lancer= |-| Engineer= |-| Armored Tech= Quotes Valkyria Chronicles 2 = Squad Leader *"It's show time, guys! Everybody ready?!" *"Let's do some damage, guys! *"Time to show 'em what Class G can really do!" *"Let's show 'em what we've got, guys!" *"We've got this! Let's go!" Selection *"Moving out!" *"Okay, let's go!" Attacking *"Comin' atcha!" *"Hrrragh!" Killing a Foe *"All right!" *"Enemy down!" Enemy Sighted *"Enemy spotted!" *"I see one!" Team Attack *"I've got your back." *"Leave it to me!" *"I'm with you, Aliasse!" (Aliasse) *"I'm with you, buddy!" (Zeri) *"I'm here, Cosette!" (Cosette) *"Count me in, Nichol!" (Nichol) *"Make room, Helmut!" (Helmut) *"Right behind you, Sigrid!" (Sigrid) *"Count me in, Lotte!" (Lotte) *"I'm with you, Melissa!" (Melissa) *"Right behind you, Chloe!" (Chloe) *""Make room, Erik!" (Erik) *"Count me in, Pete!"(Pete) *"Make room, Nahum!" (Nahum) *"I'm with you, Franca!" (Franca) *"I'm here, Anisette!" (Anisette) *"Count me in, Marion!" (Marion) *"Count me in, Raymond! (Raymond) *"Make room, Randy!" (Randy) *"I'm with you, Heinz!" (Heinz) *"Count me in, Sofia!" (Sofia) *"I'm with you, Magari!" (Magari) *"Right behind you, Vicky!" (Vicky) *"Make room, Lavinia!" (Lavinia) Personal Potentials *"Grrr, I'm just getting started!" (Hot-Blooded) *"Huh, what's a little blood loss?" (Unprecedented) *"A crisis is a turning point, right bro?" (Brother's Words) *"Watch over me, Leon." (Left the Nest) *"Leave it to me! I'll think of something!"(Charisma) Battle Potentials *"H'yeah, I feel great!" *"Let me at 'em!" Healed by Ragnaid *"Hey, thanks!" Rescuing an Ally *"Medic, quick! Over here! Hurry!" After Medic Visit *"Don't die on me, Aliasse! You can't die!" (Aliasse) *"Zeri! Don't you dare think about dyin' here!" (Zeri) *"Cosette, COSETTE! Hang tight, I'm here!" (Cosette) *"Medic, please! Nichol's hurt bad! (Nichol) *"You're tougher than this, Helmut! C'mon!" (Helmut) *"Medic! Hang in there, Sigrid!" (Sigrid) *"You're goin' to be fine, Lotte! Hang on!" (Lotte) *"Medic! You've got to help Melissa!" (Melissa) *"Medic! We've got you, Chloe!" (Chloe) *"Medic! Tough it out, Erik!" (Erik) *"Don't you dare die on me, Pete! You hear me?!" (Pete) *"Medic! Nahum's in bad shape, please!" (Nahum) *"Medic! You can't let Franca die!" (Franca) *"Medic! Be strong, Anisette!" (Anisette) *"Hang in there, Marion! Hang in there!" (Marion) *"Hey! Look at me, Reiner! C'mon!" (Reiner) *"Medic! You've got to patch up, Vario!" (Vario) *"Medic! Please don't let Jugin die!" (Jugin) *"Medic! Noel, hold on! Noel!" (Noel) *"Medic! Hang in there, Coleen!" (Coleen) *"Medic! Rene needs help! Please, hurry!" (Rene) *"Medic! You're too big to die, Ray!" (Raymond) *"Medic! Please just keep Randy alive!" (Randy) *"Medic! Heinz, stay strong! Heinz!" (Heinz) *"Hang tight, Sofia! It won't be long now!" (Sofia) *"Medic! Don't die on me, Magari!" (Magari) *"Medic! Vicky needs help, please!" (Vicky) *"You're okay now, Joachim! Easy, man!" (Joachim) *"Medic! Morris, Morris! Open your eyes!" (Morris) *"Be strong, Jamill! Just a bit longer!" (Jamill) *"Medic, please! You've got to help Mischlitt!" (Mischlitt) *"ALEXIS, no! You can't die, Lex!" (Alexis) *"Medic! We've got you, Inghild!" (Inghild) HP Critical *"Now, it's my turn...!" *"Ugh, it takes more than that!" Unconsciousness *"Ugh... Damn...!" Retreat *"Rrgh. Sorry, guys. I... I'm pulling out." Revived by Medic *"Dang, you're good!" Status Ailment * Orders *"Hey, Brixy, you hear me?! I want intel on everyone in the area." (Area Recon) |-|Valkyria Chronicles Duel = Gallery |-|VC2 = - Story = - Cut-scenes = File:snap031.jpg|Cut-scene screenshot of Avan }} - Cut-Ins = File:VC2_Avan_Hardins_Potential.png|''Left the Nest''. File:VC2_Avan_Hardins_Potential2.png|''Double Action''. - Renders = File:VC2_Avan_CG_Model.png|Avan's CG appearance. - Screenshots = File:VC2_Avan2.png|In-game screenshot of Avan. - Misc = }} |-|VC3 = - Story = File:Avan vc3 mission.jpg|Cut-scene screenshot of Avan. - Portraits = File:VC3_Avan_Portrait.png|Avan's portrait. - Renders = - Screenshots = File:VC3_Avan2.png|In-game screenshot of Avan. - }} |-|VCD = - Rare = File:VC-Duels_Avan2.png File:VC-Duels_Avan10.png|Artist: Yamigo (featuring Cosette) File:VC-Duels_Avan5.png|Artist: Yamigo (featuring Zeri) File:VC-Duels_Zeri6.png|Artist: Yamigo (featuring Avan & Cosette) File:VC-Duels_Zeri5.png|Artist: Yuichi Murakami (featuring Avan) - Super Rare = File:VC-Duels_Avan4.png File:VC-Duels Avan13.png|Artist: Yamigo (featuring Zeri) File:VC-Duels Avan8.png|Artist: Yuichi Murakami File:VC-Duels_Avan7.png|Artist: Sid Daisuke File:VC-Duels_Zeri13.png|Artist: Yuichi Murakami (featuring Avan) File:VC-Duels_Avan3.png|Artist: Yamigo (featuring Cosette) File:VC-Duels_Zeri11.png|Artist: Yamigo (featuring Avan & Cosette) - Ultra Rare = File:VC-Duels Avan12.png|Artist: Yuichi Murakami File:VC-Duels Avan14.png|Artist: Yamigo (featuring Zeri) - Legendary = File:VC-Duels Avan9.png|Artist: Yuichi Murakami File:VC-Duels_Zeri14.png|Artist: Yuichi Murakami (featuring Avan) - Promotional = File:VC-Duels Avan11.png File:VC-Duels_Avan6.png - Boss Icons = File:Avan_Squad_VCDuel_Boss.png File:VC-Duels_Avan_Boss2.png File:VC-Duels_Avan_Boss3.png File:VC-Duels_Avan_Boss4.png - Misc = File:VC-Duels_Avan15.png - }} |-|Other Media = }} Trivia * As stated by Avan himself, his hobbies are sleeping and eating. *In a conversation with Zeri and Cosette, Avan reveals his dad died from an unknown illness. * Avan has the highest health in all classes, barring non-plot bonus characters (Largo and Jann beat him out as Lancers). * Avan owns a notebook given to him as a birthday present by his brother Leon. The notebook contains Leon's quotes which Avan reads to inspire himself. * Fan Reception of Avan's character was mixed. Some fans found his personality "overbearing" and "annoying." Category:Characters Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Class G Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Squad Captains